Denial
by Yuuki9
Summary: Vous êtes un hypocrite parce que malgré ce que vous leur dites vous ne pouvez vous empêchez de penser à lui. C'est une traduction et un Chase/House.


**Note :** Une nouvelle traduction remaniée peut être un peu mais toujours avec le même couple et cette fois-ci bonne nouvelle, il y a deux chapitres. Histoire originale de darksapphire-flame. Bonne lecture.

**Crédit :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Denial**

I

La première fois que vous lui rendez visite à l'hôpital est au milieu de la nuit pendant votre pause. Il dort. Ses yeux bleus électriques moqueurs ne vous regardent pas en vous êtes reconnaissant pour ça. De toute façon, vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache que vous lui rendez visite. Vous prenez un siège à coté de lui tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Vous constatez que même dans son sommeil, son visage est ennuyé comme s'il était en perpétuelle contradiction avec le monde. Il semble brisé et ça vous fait mal. Vous ne pouvez pas le concevoir comme ça car House est fort, sarcastique mais jamais impuissant. Même les balles ne sont pas assez fortes pour lui faire mal contrairement à cette affaire avec Wilson qui pourrait bien le tuer.

Vous ne pouvez rester ici en silence alors vous vous levez et partez sans un regard pour lui.

II

La deuxième fois que vous lui rendez visite, il est minuit passé et c'est encore pendant votre pause, il est endormi ce qui vous procure un sentiment de soulagement. Vous prenez le siège abandonné à coté du lit et regardez la silhouette endormie. Vous vous demandez si c'est être lâche que de venir le voir lorsqu'il est endormi juste pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Vous êtes un hypocrite car vous dites que vous n'avez rien à faire de lui alors que chaque nuit lorsque vous vous sentez fatigué et usé, il reste votre centre de préoccupations. Il vous a prit au piège et vous n'avez aucun moyens d'en sortir.

Mais en le regardant maintenant, vous vous dites que ça ne vous dérange pas tellement d'être prit au piège. Vous pensez voir une certaine fragilité en lui que vous n'aviez jamais aperçue jusqu'à présent. Vous écartez cette pensée dès qu'elle entre dans votre esprit, House est tout sauf fragile. Mais il y a cette image lancinante qui reste dans un coin de votre tête. C'est votre mère quelques jours avant sa mort. Elle avait le teint pâle et maladif, exactement le même que portait House à ce moment. Vous sentez quelque chose dans votre poitrine, quelque chose s'apparentant à de la panique, vous voulez juste sentir qu'il est vivant. Qu'il est là et ne va pas vous laisser.

Votre tête vous fait mal et votre cœur bat la chamade parce que ce que vous êtes sur le point de faire est stupide, l'examiner, mais dans ce moment de folie, vous prenez sa main dans la votre tremblant légèrement. Sa main est chaude et apporte ce qui peut se comparer à un secours pour vous. Vous sentez que vous pouvez respirer à nouveau.

Vous lâchez sa main et partez très silencieusement. Sa chaleur s'attarde encore sur votre peau et vous sentez qu'elle vous manque déjà.

Vous partez sans un regard en arrière manquant la paire d'yeux bleus vous scrutant très attentivement.

III

Vous pensez que ça devient ridicule. C'était la troisième fois de la semaine que vous veniez voir House pendant votre pause la nuit, juste pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter éveillé. Vous errez lorsque vous êtes loin de lui. Au début, vous aviez toujours été le premier à le défendre même si ses actions étaient complètement aberrantes mais maintenant lorsque vous êtes près de lui, vous êtes juste fatigué et épuisé.

Peut être que vous ne devriez pas courir vers lui. Peut être que vous avez peur des sentiments qu'il agite en vous. Ressentir des choses pour House était dangereux et votre conduite en pâtirait. Vous réalisez à ce moment, qu'il vous a menti à propos du cancer. Quand vous pensiez qu'il allait mourir, vous aviez eu l'impression de prendre une gifle et la douleur que vous aviez à la poitrine refusait de s'en aller. Vous aviez pleuré, vous aviez pleuré pour lui. Quand votre père était mort vous n'aviez pas versé une seule larme. Vous vous sentiez engourdi, vous aviez mis en jeu la vie d'une patiente mais vous n'aviez pas pleuré.

Vous saviez que vous auriez pleuré si House avait eu ce cancer parce que peu importe à quel point vous détestiez l'admettre mais House signifiait beaucoup pour vous peu importe ce qu'en pensait les autres.

« Espèce de salaud, je suis en train de commencer à vous ressembler et à terroriser les autre. » dites vous pour briser le silence en prenant garde à ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller House. Un rire amer s'éleva de vos lèvres parce que vous n'aviez jamais pensé que ce salaud qui faisait de votre vie un enfer vous manquerait autant.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix dans la salle et vous levez brusquement les yeux pour croiser le regard de la doyenne de l'hôpital, le Dr Cuddy. Elle se tenait à la porte vous regardant d'un air interrogateur se demandant ce que vous faisiez ici en plein milieu de la nuit. Vous auriez pu lui poser la même question mais vous connaissiez déjà la réponse. Vous vous levez rapidement et allez vers la porte.

« Je ne suis jamais venu ici. » dites vous doucement espérant qu'elle ne dira rien de votre visite à House.

« Pourquoi partez-vous loin de lui ? »Sa question vous prit au dépourvu. Vos yeux rencontrèrent les siens et vous cachez soigneusement les sentiments qui vous parcourent.

Vous partez sans répondre à sa question parce que de toute manière, il n'y a rien à dire.

IV

Vous avez vu Wilson aujourd'hui.

Il est venu à l'hôpital chercher quelque chose vous n'avez pas été surpris de voir le scintillement de vie diminué dans les yeux de Wilson. Vous avez eu votre part de sentiments de perte et de douleur, ce qu'il ressentait ne vous était pas étranger. Bien que le fait de voir que Wilson n'avait pas encore été voir House vous étonne. C'est presque comme s'il avait blâmé House à propos de la mort d'Amber, vous êtes complètement en désaccord avec lui. Vous pouvez voir la raison pour laquelle Wilson a besoin de prendre des distances avec House.

« Sa mort… ce n'était pas votre faute. » Vous ignorez pourquoi vous avez dit ça, peut être que vous le savez mais ne voulez pas le reconnaître.

C'est parce que Wilson ne dira pas ces mots à House. Vous savez à quel point Wilson compte pour House peut importe ce qu'il pense de lui. La seule fois où vous avez vu House sans défense était face à Wilson. Ce qui en dit long sur leur relation pour le moins compliquée, tout comme n'importe qu'elle partie de la vie de House. House était tout simplement une personne compliquée et vous pensez ne jamais le comprendre.

Certaines énigmes ne sont tout simplement pas conçues pour être résolues.

Vous couvrez encore la main de House avec la votre mais cette fois-ci vous ne paniquez pas, ni n'êtes gêné ce qui vous surprend un peu. Vous espérez fournir un peu de réconfort à l'homme qui dort avec vos mots même s'il ne les entend pas. Vous savez que vous ne pourrez jamais vous comparez à Wilson et vous acceptez parce que vous n'avez jamais voulu être le Wilson de House de toute façon.

Tout ce que vous voulez c'est être son Chase.


End file.
